Batteries are used in cameras attached to shooting devices to provide power for the camera. The batteries can be rechargeable or disposable. Rechargeable batteries are often chosen for their characteristics. The most commonly used rechargeable batteries used in consumer electronics are lithium-ion batteries (LIBs). They are one of the most popular types of rechargeable batteries for portable electronics. LIBS are desirable for their high energy density, low memory effect, and slow discharge when not in use. Beyond consumer electronics, LIBs are also growing in popularity for military, electric vehicle and aerospace applications.